Anime Defenders
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Some of the strongest anime characters, stuck together...


  
In Nerima there is one would-be mystic. So far the only thing he can do is have candles taped to his head and not light his hair on fire.   
  
However he feels that that is about to change. A chant is heard.   
  
"TGZ LLABNOGARD MI'LL DEQANA, MKINGOIN DONDODODO SCROIS!"  
  
A shadow comes to life.   
  
"You got to be kidding me...This is the body I'm going to get..I hate having to spent my energy to make these human bodies decent..." The shadow says to itself...and takes over the body of Gosunkugi Hikura.   
  
"Well now..time to make some humans into my minions" the demonic being says to himself.  
***  
Ranma Saotome, attractor of water,fiancees and rivals was turning in his sleep.   
  
Ranma felt something horrible..even worse than Akane's cooking....  
  
He knew he would fight whatever it was..but he had never felt such pure evil..pure even more than Happosai was perverse..  
  
He also knew this was going to be harder than the Saffron fight.  
***  
Goku felt something familiar...yet not. It wasn't a good kind of familiar.   
***  
Tien felt the evil..and if it was what he thought it was..he was going to be to this fight, he didn't fight this evil the last two times...  
***  
Aeka felt something..it was an odd feeling, that something evil had been reborn.   
  
Ryoko knew something demonic had returned.   
***  
  
Vegeta smiled.   
  
"I'm going to show that ..thing.. the might of a Super Saiyan..and show Karrorot what being a Super Saiyan is really about" Vegeta said to himself.   
*** The morning came and wasn't the usual morning of Ranma Saotome..Akane and his father were missing was missing.   
  
"What is it about her that makes people want to kidnap her?" Ranma thought and another thought came to him" Bet if they took Kodachi they would return her in an hour..and if they took my Pop they'll throw him back sooner"   
Ranma went on with his normal routine..and was on guard for whoever took Akane to attack him.   
***  
The demonic being smiled. He had four captives he had turned into minions. Embedding personalities of his loyal servents was childs play..getting his body and theirs extremely power was more taxing.   
  
"Soon we will have our revenge for what they had done" the candle wearing boydemon said.   
***  
Ryoga Hibiki, the infamous eternaly lost boy, wondered where he was. Ryoga also wondered if one of those satellite tracking systems would help him at all. Or explain how he got over oceans without getting wet.   
  
Then Ryoga saw a pink object flying past him.  
  
"Even if it isn't Ranma's fault..I know he'll be connected to that somehow" Ryouga thought.   
  
***  
  
Nerima was in chaos. This is the usually the normal state of things there. However when the Sailor Senshi show up and get their butts handed to them is not normal.   
  
What was tearing up Nerima was four grotesque mockeries of Akane, The Kuno sibliings and Gosunkugi Hikura..and a massive bearlike anthomorph.   
  
"I always wanted to beat up the Sailor Senshi" the demonic leader says.   
***  
By the time Ranma and Ryouga got to the battlefield, it was a hellish nightmare. Buildings were shattered, and the Sailor Senshi were bloody messes.   
  
Both weren't strangers to destruction..but neither had seen bodies broken to bits.   
  
"What's the matter boys? Never seen a dead body before?" someone yelled at them.  
  
"Nothing like this" Ryouga said.   
  
"Wimps" was the reply.   
  
Ranma and Ryoga turned to see a man, with a bizzare hair style(and white and blue body armor) hovering behind them.   
  
"I am Vegeta, Saiyan prince..and I've seen worse than this" Vegeta said.   
  
Ryoga got depressed..and started to glow green..and took off.   
  
Ranma's eyes almost fell out of his skull.   
  
"Ryoga..figuring something out before me?..I never thought it would ever happen"Ranma said, shocked.   
  
Then suddenly the dead bodies of the Sailor Senshi got up.   
  
"That can't be good" Ranma said.   
***  
Not too far from where Ranma, Ryouga and Vegeta were battling the Zombie Senshi, another battle was taking place.   
  
That battle with the demons wasn't going very well.   
  
Mihosai was killed and made into a zombie.   
  
Tenchi tried to attack the big cheese, however Tenchi and the Sailor Senshi shared the same problem. They had the power..but no the skill to use it effectively in physical combat.   
  
"Where is that Namekian and that half Saiyan brat?" the head demon yelled.   
  
"A half Saiyan? I never thought those would ever exist" Aeka said.   
  
"I am part Saiyan" Ryoko said.   
  
"Which makes you even more disgusting" Aeka replied.   
  
"Well you're Jurain royalty..you're the inbred hicks of the universe!" Ryoko retorted.   
  
"That's enough you demon!" Aeka yelled and starting throwing kibolts at Ryoko.   
  
Ryoko smirked and started throwing kibolts at Aeka.   
  
The demon snapped Tenchi in half on his knee.   
  
"They don't make guardians of the earth like they used to"the demon mused.  
  
"My lord shouldn't we kill those two?" the possessed Kodachi Kuno asked.   
  
"No..they'll probably kill each other" the demon lord replied.   
***  
Nothing was stopping the demonic Akane Tendo. The minion possessing Akane was using her darker impulses since they were to kill every other martial artist in Nerima to prove she was the best.   
  
Shampoo, Ukyo, Happosai and Colonge were fighting for their lives.   
  
"Now you will all die!" Akane said as her head was turning sideways.   
  
"I knew Akane would be the death of Ranma..I never thought she would be the death of me" Ukyo said bashing a zombie Nabiki.  
  
"This probably the best either of my students have been" Happosai said, attacking the possessed Genma and the zombie Soun Tendo.   
  
Just then two kibolts flew out of the sky and blew up the zombies. Then the two fighters landed.   
  
"That is enough" one of them yelled.   
  
"Ah Goku..and Tien " The demon said... and added"Its time for you two to die!"   
***  
  
The brawl between Ranma, Ryoga, Vegeta and the Zombie Senshi was a standstill. Until Vegeta powered up to a Super Saiyan. Ranma and Ryouga knew that Vegeta could rip Saffron to bits in this state..and got out of his way.   
  
Vegeta threw the massive bomb of ki that was his Big Bang Attack. It blew up The Zombie Sailor Senshi..but left two things: a bruised and battered Sailor Mercury and Sailor Uranus's Star Sword.   
***  
  
With Sailor Mercury over his shoulder, Ranma ran towards another massive explosion.   
  
What he saw was a warped demonic Akane going toe to toe with Tien.   
  
Then a bearlike being attacks Ranma.   
  
"Pop?" Ranma says, throwing Sailor Mercury to Ryoga.   
  
"Not quite.." The altered Genma says.   
  
"Close enough" Ranma says..and throws a kibolt like he Vegeta do.   
***  
  
Shampoo felt like a fifth wheel. She really, really didn't like that feeling. She was one of the strongest fighters in the world and now a bunch of guys that could fly and throw kibolts were fighting possessed martial artists and zombies. She noticed that the fighting Akane was using the crane martial arts style..  
***  
Tien really wished he knew the Kaioken. He knew Goku would teach him..if they both survived this battle.   
  
Tien was having trouble. The demon increased its muscle mass and pulled out swords... Tien put four fingers on his forehead and yelled "Solar Flare!".   
  
Tien then started throwning kibolts as fast as he could. Akane's body couldn't take all that many mountain wrecking ki bolts..and was vaporized.   
***  
Ranma saw Akane blew up..she was totaly gone, he had hoped to find someway to remove the demon from Akane..now there was no hope.   
  
Ranma put all his rage and depression into his kibolt..and blew the possessed Ganma to vapor.   
***  
  
Ryoko and Aeka were still fighting.   
  
"I wish I had something to eat"the demonic overlord stated.   
  
"Here master" one of his minions said..and handed him bag of popcorn.   
  
"This'll work"the demon stated.   
***  
  
"Ok now what do we do?" Ryouga asked.   
  
"I think Sailor Mercury should stay here..and you four" Tien said and pointed to Shampoo,Colgne, Happosai and Ukyo" should watch here while we fight"   
  
"Shampoo want to go!" Shampoo yelled.   
  
"Can you fly and/or throw kibolts that would vaporize mountains?" Tien asked.   
  
"No..."Ukyo said.  
  
"This guy is one our foes..and that's what our foes can do..."Tien explained. Then Ranma, Ryouga, Vegeta, Tien and Goku flew towards a explosion.   
  
***  
"Oh for the love of..." Vegeta muttered when he saw Aeka.   
  
"Hey you still after your brother you inbred hick?" Vegeta bellowed.   
  
"VEGETA!?" Aeka yelled...shocked that Vegeta was a Super Saiyan.   
  
"A Saiyan prince?" The demon said.   
  
"This ends now Garlic Jr!" Goku yelled.   
  
"I'm sorry..you have mistaken me for my son" Garlic said.   
  
"Oh yes..that superpowered brat that was only a threat because he was immortal..a pity I was out in space when that brat attacked Earth the second time" Vegeta said.   
  
Garlic pumped up his form to eight foot tall..and with muscles that would have made a Mr Universe winner green with envy. The possessed Kuno siblings were the same..and pulled out swords. Garlic's candle on his head morfed into a flamethrower.  
  
Vegeta blew up the zombie that was behind him.  
  
"Nice try" Vegeta said.   
***  
Aeka was about to have a heart attack.. Vegeta was a Super Saiyan...something that would make the universe tremble.   
  
Then someone else turned intoa Super Saiyan..something thought impossible.   
***  
  
Garlic was as shocked as Aeka.   
  
"Two Super Saiyans..this can't be happening!" Garlic yelled.   
  
"Oh but it is" Vegeta said , then yelled "FINAL FLASH!" as he threw a kibolt..and the Kunos stepped infront of the kibolt..and where vaporized.   
  
"Hey do I bow up your help?" Garlic asked.  
  
"I blow up my own help" Vegeta said.   
  
Garlic had no idea waht to say to that..and tired to use his flamethrower on Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta ducked and punched a hole in Garlic's chest.   
  
Garlic let out a nightmarish scream that was heard around the world.   
***  
Garlic was finding out that unlike his body..this borrowed one wasn't immortal.  
  
He saw the bunch that beat him and his forces..and those two that fought each other..all fighting.   
  
Then Garlic smiled.   
  
"I curse you all..." Garlic said.and died.   
***  
  
The only person that heard that was Piccolo..who had finally arrived.   
  
"We have a problem" Piccolo said.   
  
"Now what?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Seems the Oni Empire is going to destory the Earth" Piccolo said...and suddenly everyone around him dissappeared.  
  
***  
  
Author's Note:Having read the new Defenders comic(the hated Secret Defenders comic)..I wondered what an anime version would be like(the real version being Dr. Strange, the Incredible Hulk, Namor and the Silver Surfer..among others).   
  
To those that have no idea what the Defenders are: They are a nonteam team. This translates to a bunch of people that don't like each other are stuck together as a team. They tend to beat on each other as much as their foes. Yes I used the same way the current Defenders are stuck together..mostly because having them cursed to stay a team is a really good way to keep a bunch of people that can't stand each other together.   
  
  
  



End file.
